Underground Rumours
'''Underground Rumours '''is one of the sidequest in Chapter One of Long Gone Days. It can be located in the Small Outpost, near the city of Kaliningrad. Background During the occupation of the Small Outpost, some of the Core soldiers have been talking about a rumor that there is suppose to be an underground bunker somewhere in this outpost. If it does exist, no one has found it yet. Perhaps Rourke can be that person to find it first. Walkthrough Locate a house that has a green door and has a orange-haired soldier (Annoyed Soldier) guarding it. Now head to the door of that guarded house and interact with it. The Annoyed Soldier will stop you because their captain hasn't given the heads up to search that house. She explains that she is still waiting for her friend to register that house, but that person hasn't showed up yet. You can then select the choice to volunteer to search for her friend in order to progress that quest. Now, head down the area and talk to the Helpful Soldier near the lot with a covered dead corpse. She is the Annoyed Soldier's friend. She explained that she should be checking inside of the houses instead of guarding a spot, but she got told to stay in that spot by the lieutenant after the latter saw her outside her original spot (despite having the Annoyed Soldier cover for her). Then, she got the idea of asking Rourke to search the house in her place. Now, head back to the guarded house and interact with the door again. After talking to the Annoyed Solider again, explain that her friend has been assigned to another spot. Annoyed that she was covering for her friend for nothing, she handed over the house to Rourke to search. Now you'll be able to enter the house. Inside the house, there will be a small movable table under a portrait. Interact with it on its side in order to move it out of the way to reveal a hidden passage. This passage will lead to a secret room filled boxes and food. You'll also find three cache chests with a Red Headband, a Plastic Toy Soldier, and a Casual Vest. Now, leave the house. You will run into the Annoyed Soldier again, who you'll automatically report the 'secret bunker' in the house. She'll congratulate you and Rourke will gain 5 Morale. You'll also have gained the Abandoned Houses Notes. Notes The situation in Kaliningrad is looking dim. It's possible that some civilians are not getting enough help with all this hustle and bustle going on. Trivia * In the older version of the game, the three cache chests contained: ** Leather Ushanka - Big and warm to cover your ears. (DEF 8, AGI 2, ATK 7) ** Oversized Poncho - A garment so big you can barely see your feet. (HP 45, DEF 8) ** Teddy Bear Keychain - A cute keychain with a yellow bear on it. (AGI 1, DEF 1, LUK 2) Gallery Underground Rumours 1.jpg|The 'secret bunker' inside one of the houses. Category:Quests Category:Events